Chasing after a Shadow
by Blacksun4ever
Summary: Inspiration from Chase by midwestern-duchess. When Yang says "Sun saw her go." I wanted to put more detail and like add what Sun did after that and such. First public fan fiction, please leave a review. :) Blake x Sun Fanfiction (Gradually)
1. Chapter 1

_Blake slowly steps forward into my arms, and before I can think about what I'm doing, I kiss her, it was just a peck but when she recovered from the shock, she kisses me again. I think she's finally going to stay and not run away. But then she steps out of my arms, tears rolling down her face. "Goodbye." She whispers before vanishing into the night. I take after her, running towards her shadows in hopes of finding her, but slowly, I disappear into the darkness and never to be found again…_

I jolt up, feeling hot and sweaty.

"Yo, dude, you ok?" Neptune asks from beside me. We were on the airship going back to Vale, then Haven. My team was with me and I was safe. It was just a dream.

I clear my throat, "Yeah I'm fine man."

"Don't buy it!" Scarlet calls out from a distance away. "You've been on edge since you saw Bla-"

"What he means is, are you alright? You've been acting strange since, you know." Sage asks as he covers Scarlet's mouth.

"I already told you, I'm ok." They all give me looks of 'We don't believe you but sure.' I sigh "Guys I'm fine, it'll just take a while to get it wrapped around my head."

"Sun, if you ever need to talk, we're here for you. Remember that." Neptune says, unusually sympathetic.

"Yeah, I just need to do something, I have to, I have to know she's safe and I need to know she'll be alright by herself and I have to make sure she still has her scroll with her! Oh no! What if she left it! What if it's still at Beacon! WHAT IF SHE'S BLEEDING TO DEATH RIGHT NOW AND SHE CAN'T ASK FOR HELP BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T HAVE HER SCROLL!"

"Sun! Calm down!" Neptune frantically moves his hand around, not sure how to help me.

"Well," Scarlet starts. "If you're that worried about her, you could you know, always go after her."

"Scar, you crazy? He can't do that! He can't just leave us! He's our leader." Neptune says in disbelief. He turns to me. "You're not planning to leave us are you? I know you care about her a lot, but, you can't leave us, not at a time like this." Neptune tries to reason, like he already knows my answer.

"Yo, Nep I'm not leaving." I'm lying through my teeth but I can't tell him the truth when he's that fazed. Especially since he got shut down by the big boss Schnee himself.

 _"I think you should really let her make her own decisions sir, she's old enough to make her own choices that are right." "Oh really? Young boy, I know what is best for my daughter, and right now, I believe it is best for you to leave. I think that you are a bad influence to Weiss. Leave now with your filthy faunus friend and never talk to her again." Neptune nearly explodes but I grab his shoulder and yank him away._

"Don't worry, I already tried going after her, you know how that turned out." I say sheepishly.

'Yeah that you idiotically made a mistake and followed one of her clones to a dead end. Yeah, we heard." Scarlet smirks. Sage rolls his eyes before he drags Scarlet along with him to make something for them to eat.

"Nep, you doing ok? Mr. Schnee hit you pretty hard…" I start.

"I don't want to talk about it. But Sun, please don't leave us, I already lost Weiss- as a friend! - I really can't lose another friend, and my leader."

"Nep don't get all mushy on me." I joke, trying to lighten the mood. He just smiles half-heartedly.

"Sorry. But I know how you feel. I lost Blake as well. I just hope we can all stay safe."

"Yeah." He agrees and just as we fist bump, Sage and Scar come back.

"You guys we'll be delayed by a bit, so we're stopping near the Vale docks. We'll take a rest there." Sage pointedly looks at me. "Sun, promise me you'll try to rest."

I look down, not meeting his eyes. "I promise." Sage sighs.

"Here's something for you to eat. We'll be there soon." I eat slowly, not really tasting anything.

 _We'll be arriving at the docks soon, please get ready to get off safely._

I sigh. The Vale docks…

"Sun, can I talk to you?" Scar asks right before we go to bed.

"Sure." We walk for a bit before we round a corner.

"You should go after her." Scarlet says.

"What? I can't leave you guys here!"

"Sun, we're not babies, maybe Neptune but Sage and I aren't. We'll be fine. Blake isn't, you have to go after her."

"I'm planning to, but Neptune will be worried."

"I know. But Blake needs you more."

"How would you know?" I ask sharply.

"Woah. Calm down, I haven't been in contact with her, but if the person who hurt Yang's arm worries her that much, you have to think it's someone who's important- or was important to her."

"Fine, when should I go?" Scarlet grins.

"Tonight, Sage already knows your going so put you bag next to mine and Sage's that way Nep won't hear you. But still get some sleep. You'll need it."

"Ok."

 _We were at the Vale docks, just Blake and me. I had said something funny to make her laugh. I smile and sneakily drape my arm around her._

 _"Really Sun? You've been doing this for ages you should know I catch your habits quickly." Blake laughs as she dodges my arm. I laugh as well. But all too suddenly, something dark moves behind me. I turn shielding Blake away. A faunus comes out of the shadows, red hair nearly covering his horns, black coat with a rose emblem on it. But the most distinctive feature was his White Fang mask. Blake screams. "Sun! Run! Go! He won't hurt me!"_

 _"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you here alone with a White Fang member." I take out my weapons and charge, but as I do, his sword quickly comes up and with a quick motion he slices my arm off… I feel my aura deplete._

 _"Remember my darling, I will destroy everything you love." He says to Blake, but before anything else can happen everything goes black…_

I wake up to the sound of my own gagging. I felt like I was dying, who was that? Was that the person who hurt Yang? Ugh. I had to clear my head. Then I remembered what I was planning to do. Well guess this was a better time then any time else. I quietly packed what little stuff I had and headed out, careful to avoid any sleeping bodies.

"Goodbye." I whisper to my teammates. No wonder Blake hated that word.

Not turning back, I have one mission and one mission only: I have to find Blake.


	2. Chapter 2

Where do I start? Where does anyone start? I feel, I just feel, empty. I'm not that far from the docks, but far enough so they won't find me. I just need to make sure Neptune is ok; I need to make sure he's all right even though I left. I need to see his reaction, how hard he takes it.

I go back to the docks; careful to make sure I'm not seen.

"Nep! Calm down! Don't be such a child!" I hear Scarlet shouting. And that's when I knew Nep wasn't ok. I peer over the roof.

"He's fine Neptune, he's a big boy unlike you so he can take care of himself!"

"SHUT UP!" Neptune shouts. My mouth falls open, I've never heard Neptune talk like that, that angry.

"He shouldn't have left! We're a team! He can't leave us! What if something happens to him! Like Pyrrah, we already lost her! I can't lose my team leader, my partner too! Not in the same month, or day!"

"Neptune." Sage spoke, his voice cutting through deep. "He's old enough to take care of himself, and so are we."

Neptune repeatedly shook his head. "No, I know he is but, no, we have to go with him. We're a team, we need to stick together."

"But we don't even know where he is. He could be anywhere at this point." Scarlet points out.

Neptune manages to let out a smile. "No, he would come back to make sure we're alright. He would come back to make sure I was ok with him leaving. I'm not, he's not doing this alone, Blake is alone and it's bad enough. But Sun still has us, we're all functioning and none of us are hurting, so we're going with him." My mouth gaped open. Wow. He starts walking in the direction I actually started walking in and peers over in the distance. "Where could he be?" Neptune mutters.

I prepare myself to go down and get them, but then I hesitate. Neptune could be just saying that so we can go back to Haven together. He knows me so well. I want to trust him but at the same time I don't want him- them to get hurt.

"Sun, where are you? I promise not to send you back." I stifle a choke. No matter what he was my partner and friend. I have to trust him. I jump down from the rooftop I was on and landed right behind them. "Hey." I whisper to them.

"Sun! Thank god, I thought I would look like an idiot if you didn't actually come back to check up on me." I laugh.

"I thought you said you didn't want me to leave though."

"I said I didn't want _you_ to leave by yourself, I don't mind coming with you though." Neptune grins and Sage and Scar stand there gaping.

"So, we're going on a mission to find Blake?" Scar asks, eyes glistening in glee.

Neptune and I nod.

"I just don't want you to go alone ok?" Neptune says. I nod glad I had my friends with me to help.

"So, any leads?" Sage asks. I shake my head; I had no clue where to start looking for her.

" How about my Forever Fall?" Sage asks.

"Why there?"

" Weren't you listening to her when she was talking about why she left?" Scar asks, rolling his eyes. "Oh wait you were too busy attracted to her _beauty_ " Scar smirks.

"Shut up." I turn to Sage. "You were saying?"

Sage sighs. "She was saying how much Forever Fall meant to her because it was her turning point, but also the time she hated the most because it was where her former partner changed. If I was to guess, she most likely went to the place that changed her life forever." I nod my head in agreement.

"Lets go then!" Neptune exclaims.

Between stealing food along the way and running form the cops, we didn't take too long although sometimes we had to back track because we went the wrong way. I was happy to have my team with me. And now that I knew they had my back. Nothing could go wrong.

When we reach Forever Fall, it's pretty much completely empty. There are tracks that are broken and a train that had crashed. "Check for survivors." Sage says. And we all scatter around the crashed train.

"Nothing here except for train members from the SDC!" Sage shouts out. I could almost here Neptune squeak in discomfort.

"Nep you ok?" I ask.

"Just peachy thanks." He replies squeakily. I chuckle.

"Nothing but dead people and broken train here!" Scarlet shouts, starting to run away when Sage comes for him, a furious joking glint in his eye.

"Where is he?" Sage's booming voice asks Neptune who is in the train cart next to me.

"He went that way." Neptune nearly squeaks again. Sage comes to my train section and I point to the hole in the train where Scarlet ran through. He nods and shouts at Scarlet to come back.

I sigh as I look at Sage and Scar run around and chase each other. Neptune comes to join me and grins at the sight before him. "Everything is better with our team here together huh?"

"Yeah. Kids don't go too far!" I shout as they start heading away from the train."  
"Yes dad!" Scarlet shouts.

"If you're the dad… is Blake the mum?" Neptune asks mischievously. I glare at him.

"Sorry I asked." He gulps. A sick twisted feeling comes in my stomach.

I really missed her.

"Sun!" Scarlet's shout brings me back to reality. "You might want to come here."

I run over thinking they found something but what I found was much worse. A black bow and two carved notes. The first one said "My love, when you find this, remember, I'll take your loved ones away, you should know you can't stop me, your former partner, mentor and lover." The second one was an answer to the letter. "I know, but I will find away, you will never know who my loved ones are if I don't show them to you, my dear brother."

"Her bow…" I choke out. "She took it off."


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry this chapter was uploaded a little later than usual. Since school is ending soon. I'll be able to update more easily and I hope more frequently. But please enjoy!_

I stand there in shock; everything was spinning around in my head, brother? Lover? Partner? Her bow…?

"Sun." Sage comes over to me and drops her bow in my hands. "What do you know about her brother/ mentor/ partner/ lover..? How does that even make sense though?" Sage asks, unusually confused.

"It wasn't her actual brother.." I say. _I had someone very dear to me change. It wasn't in an instant; it was gradual- little choices that began to pile up. He told me not to worry._ That must have been him. His name, I can't grasp his name though.

"Sun!" Scarlet start shaking me like crazy. "Sun! What do you mean that wasn't her actual brother? Who is he?"

"Remember when we ran into Blake and Weiss when they were getting a drink?" They all nod. "Remember when Blake was telling us how she felt all this was familiar? Well after you guys left to talk to Weiss to give us some space. She told me that her partner was the one who changed. She loved him like a brother and was the only family member she really did ever want. And knew. She said that they were really close and that he'd always been there for her. She started tearing up as she went on explaining how he became a monster. That he didn't even try get her back, that he didn't even try to change for her after she left."

"So, they were lovers. He was her mentor, lover, brother and friend." I nod. I started feeling a little bit jealous. Her lover, her brother, her everything. He was everything to her. But what was I? I'm only her friend, and nothing more.

"Sun, I'm sure that's not true." Sage says softly. I jerk my head up.

"You heard that?" I didn't even think I was speaking aloud.

"Yeah, dude, we all did. There's no way she didn't care about you. She hung around us for ages. Why do you think she actually bothered keeping us around? It's cus she cared about you, about us. When Scarlet was asking non-stop questions about her four ears. I honestly thought she'd stop hanging out with us. " Nep says, trying to raise my spirits by bringing our old memories.

"Hey! She loved us too much by then just to suddenly stop hanging out with us." Scarlet protested.

"Like I said before. She loved Sun too much by then." Neptune corrected while laughing.

I blushed before stuttering that we weren't and most will never be like that given the current situation.

"Sun. Use you brain, if _Neptune_ says she likes you, there's a 0.1% chance he's wrong. After all, he usually says every girl is interested in _him_." Sage reminds me.

I continually shake my head. "No, not like that. Not ever now."

Sage sighs while Scarlet rolls his eyes. "This boy is hopeless." He mutters. I pretend not to hear him.

"Come on now, we shouldn't stick around here too long. We need to keep moving." Sage says. He takes out his scroll and takes a picture of the two messages.

"Where to next?" Scar asks.

"Follow the train tracks. I could maybe pick up something of her." I say, I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"You mean pick up her scent, right?" Sage clarifies what I'm too nervous to say around the other two.

"Ok, lead the way." Neptune shrugs, Scarlet smirks but gestures with his hand for me to lead the way. They know I'm a faunus with my weird abilities. But they respect that. Thankfully.

We start walking to the right of the message because her scent was stronger there. I walk forward closing my eyes are following the faint lavender scent of her.

"Sun!" Sage shouts. "Look what you're stepping on." I glance down at my feet. There was a piece of paper with Blake's emblem on. I crouch down to pick it up. It was a drawing of her team. Team RWBY. I was shocked, I knew she was an artist. I didn't realize she was that good.

"What is it?" Nep and Scar asks, eager to see what it was.

"Her- team." I choke out.

"Keep it." Sage says, "It'll be a reminder of her for you. And you can give it to her so she knows where we've been.

As we walk down the tracks more. We see more things that belong to her, and they all have her emblem on it. There were more drawings but of more individual subjects: Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrah, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Belladonna flowers, and even Team SSSN.

"Wow." Neptune breathes out, "That girl is amazing at drawing."

"Yeah." We all agree. There we were, all laughing. Sage standing with a fond smile on his face, Neptune ruffling Sun's hair, while Sun was ruffling Scarlet's. Only Sun's tail, hair and eyes were colored.

"See! Told you she likes you." Scarlet cries out laughing.

"No! It could just mean she just didn't finish it." I protest back.

We continue walking and find pictures of Sage, Scarlet and Neptune. I start feeling jealous of my teammates. She drew them and not him.

"Woah, Sun, look." Sage stands over a folder with raised eyebrows.

"What is it-?" I gasp and nearly fall down when I see the folder. Tons of drawings of me were in it. Me posing, smiling, laughing, winking and making faces. At the very back of the folder was a picture of Blake and me from the night of the dance, a replica of the picture that was drawn by her and a notebook that the picture was sticking out of. We opened it to the page and the last sentence on the page swarm inside my head.

 _Ruby, Weiss, please don't go looking for me, stay safe and forget about me, it'll keep you safe._

 _I'm sorry Yang. I wish to never put you through that pain again. I hope you can get a replacement for your arm. I'm so sorry!_

 _Jaune I'm so sorry about Pyrrah, I over heard someone talk about it._

 _Nora, Ren, stay together ok? Make sure Jaune makes it through this._

 _Pyrrah, you were a great person, and will never be forgotten, you understand the past of the faunus like no one else and I will always remember you._

 _Neptune, Sage, Scarlet, make sure you keep Sun safe. Stay together as well. I don't want three teams splitting up._

 _I loved you Adam, and you hurt my friend and me! I'm not letting you hurt anyone else!_

 _Sun… Don't go looking for me. Please. Stay away from me so you can stay safe. I wish I could tell you my feelings Sun, but I can't, incase he comes back, he's already hurt Yang, I can't let him hurt you, especially not you._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys since it's now the summer holidays, I'll be posting at random times. Sorry this chapter is pretty short by the way._

"Well, Sun? She told you she didn't want you to go looking for her. Are you going to listen?" Sage asks. Neptune and Scarlet look at each other, frowning at how slow I was responding.

"I- I need to know her feelings, not just from her book, but from her in person. I need to let her know she's not alone."

"Sun, you need to consider your decision, we now know for certain that there is an enemy. An enemy that targets the people Blake loves the most, and that- most definitely- includes you Sun. You need to realize that you're going to put yourself at the upmost risk by choosing this decision." Sage explains slowly.

He loves Blake like a sister along with Nep and Scar, but Sage is still worried about us being hurt in the process of finding her. I shake my head violently.

"I made my decision at the docks, we're going to go after her." I say confidently, my heart is racing; I'm worried that they're going to ditch me. They'll think I'm making a stupid decision and don't want to hurt themselves. "You guys can come if you want. If you don't, go back to Haven, and stay safe there."

After a few moments of silence, "Bro, you kidding? There's no way we're gonna leave you by yourself. I don't know about the other two, but I'm not gonna leave my team leader in his time of need." Neptune says, smiling at me. The other two agree.

"Sun, it's all or nothing. Few teams have managed to stay together throughout the battle at Beacon. We're keeping our team together no matter what.

I smile. "Alright then. Gather the stuff she dropped, we need to return this to her. To let her know how damn far we travelled to find her." Neptune chuckles and we all start picking up the drawings that we hadn't already kept.

"Sage, do you think we'll ever find Blake?" I hear Scarlet and Neptune whisper to him. I pretend to not hear them.

"I don't know. You know how Blake is. From what Sun told us, if Blake is running away from something, she won't be found unless she wants to be found." Sage mutters back worried.

"Yeah, the boy has high hopes, but he knows Blake pretty well, right?" Scar asks.

"Yeah, the two are close. He knows her quite well, but she doesn't open up much, right Neptune?"

"Um yeah. She's really quiet. As long as Sun doesn't get his emotions in the way, he'll be fine." Neptune quietly says before shouting to me. "Sun! You know when we all went to find information about Roman and the White Fang and you went with Blake? Where was the hideout you went too? Maybe there's a clue there."

"Huh?" I snap out of using my extra hearing abilities to focus on Neptune's words. "Oh right yeah, maybe."

"Where are we going anyways?" Scar asks me.

"I was just going to follow the end of the tracks since I still smell her scent, but it's fading, by quite a lot now."

"So, should we go with Neptune's theory then?" Sage questions.

I nod my head, "Sure, it's worth a shot, but stay on the alert, the White Fang might actually still be there. And uh, there might be a giant hole in the wall from the last time we were there, unless Prof. Glynda went there to fix it." I mutter the last bit.

"You guys sure had fun when we weren't there huh?" Scar smirks. "Any other interesting moments you forgot to mention?"

"Scar! We weren't like that!" I cry out. Why do they keep on mentioning what I wanted, but never actually had? Don't they know it's already hard enough for me?

"Sorry man. But, you guys did seem like you were at least going to soon. Everyone was speculating it." Scar apologizes. "Can't say I blame them." I sigh.

"We should probably get going, it'll be dark in a few hours and we need to find a place to stay the night." Sage interrupts. I nod. Sage was right.

"Let's go. I think I know a place to stay, but it might not be the best of places."

"It'll be fine. We've managed to get around with sleeping near trash bags. We'll be fine." Scar jokes.

"Well then, we're off to a bar." I conclude. They all just stare at me like I'm mad.

"Junior's bar."

"Why there?"

"Cus after a certain blonde came in and destroyed the place, he's a little easier on who comes and goes." I smirk. They all nod their heads in understanding.

"Yo Junior! Remember me?" I call out to him.

"Hey Sun! What're you doing here? I thought all visiting students go back to their academies?"

"You heard?"

"Yeah, it's almost dark, you come here for resting?"

"If that's ok with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Make yourselves comfortable, but you'll have to leave in case anyone comes, sees you and realizes your from- Haven." We all nod in understanding.

"Thanks man."

"By the way, Sun, where's the rest of the girls usually with your gang? You know, the blonde, and her partner? And the other two?"

"They're safe." I tell him sharply.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Why do you care?" I glare at him.

"Because the black haired girl came in here a few days ago."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey you guys, as I told you I'm going to have weird posting schedules now that it's summer. Also I'm in a lot of stress right now because one of my 'friends' *hint hint* isn't talking to me and I have no idea why, so I'm just trying to figure out right now. If you guys have any idea how to deal with a moody boy as a friend again *hint hint* please let me know._

"Wait what? Blake, came here?" I ask, my eyes widening and my mouth gaping open. "When did she come? Do you know why she came? Was she still by herself?" I ramble. Sage cut me off.

"You see, we're looking for her, so this information is very important to us. She's all alone from what we last saw of her."

"Yeah, uh, she came in here a few days ago. She needed some food and water. I knew she was part of Blondie's team so I gave it to her. Also she needed a place to rest for a while so she stayed here for maybe a night."

"What the heck do you mean by maybe?" Scarlet asks, confused."

"She came late a night, left, then came back again then left for sure. I'm not sure if she'll return. She hasn't all day and it'll be midnight soon." Junior explains.

"Ugh this is too much to process. I'm gonna lay down and sleep on it." Scarlet sags with relief as a mattress is laid a few feet away from him and within a few seconds of flopping down on it, he's a sleep.

"Rough day?" Junior asks.

"Yeah, been looking all day for Blake. We found some leads but it's late so we wanted to rest. I'm heading off to bed to Sun. Night." Neptune says, before going to his mattress.

"Want anything to eat?" Junior asks Sage and me.

"No thanks, I'm good." I say, not meeting his eyes. I wish we'd come here sooner, we might've even run into Blake.

"Sun you should eat or at least drink something. Can we both have chamomile tea please?" Sage asks Junior.

"Sage, I'm not and never will be into tea. You're the only one I know who will every be that addicted to tea." I playfully glare at him. It was times like these; I just wished everything could go back to normal, somehow.

"Sun, it'll help you sleep, drink, now." Sage demands.

"Fine, fine, but you owe me big time since I have to drink this."

"You know, didn't Blake like tea a lot?" Sage smirks, as my eyes widen, remembering this.

 _"So you like tea a lot huh?" I ask Blake who is reading a book, silent as ever._

 _"Yeah, I don't like coffee." Short, curt answers from her, as always if she's reading. I smile, watching her._

 _"Weird, Sage likes tea too. Maybe it has something to do with being quiet and mysterious." I say winking at her. She hides her blush by stuffing her face in her book._

 _"Dork." She mutters. This makes me laugh even more._

"You use to drink tea a lot, and it was only for Blake. What was that one tea you actually liked, because Blake made it for you?" Sage asks, snapping me out of my daze.

"Oh it was peppermint tea, I think." I mutter.

 _"Sun! Tea isn't that bad! Come on, you should at least try peppermint tea before you disregard tea completely." Blake was trying to persuade me to try some tea._

 _"Fine, but only if_ _you_ _make it for me." I smirk before putting on the most angelic face I could ever have. She huffed and glared at me before going off to make it._

 _When I tried it, I had to admit, it wasn't that bad._

 _"So? How is it?" Blake asks, her eyes, surprisingly eager._

 _"Yeah, it's not bad." I murmur._

 _She smirks, and I could swear I could see a little plan forming._

 _"No! Not happening!" I deny before she could say anything._

 _"I never said anything!" She holds her hand up in surrender, while grinning her little evil grin._

 _"I know what you're thinking! I'm not having it regularly not even if you make it."_

 _She pouts at this. "Aw. I wish you would. At least I got you to admit tea isn't that bad."_

 _"You got me to admit_ _peppermint tea_ _isn't that bad." I smirk._

"Sun!" Sage shakes my shoulder a bit. "Why are you so out of it?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking, remembering stuff." I mutter.

"It was about when Blake made you tea, right?" Sage rolls his eyes.

"How did you know-?"

"We were in the next room, don't be so oblivious." Sage chuckles. "Anyways, I'm off to bed. I'll see you in the morning, and Sun, please get some rest."

"Ok."

This night, I dreamt of Blake, obviously, I dreamt of her returning to the bar, and we actually see each other again…

I hear muffled whispers in the background but I'm too tired to wake up, until I hear.

"No! I don't want them to find me! What are they doing here? They should be back in Haven, where they are safe!" Blake's voice…

I slowly wake up to the sound of what it seems to be Junior and Blake arguing. I pretend I'm asleep to overhear their conversation.

"They won't be here for the next night right? I might have to return here." Blake whispers to him. Only me faunus senses help me here.

"I don't think they'll be here. By the way they're pretty persistent on finding you." Junior warns Blake. Come on man! Don't tell her that!

I see a hint of a smile from her. "I know, I'm not surprised. I just, need to figure out some things on my own, right now. "

"Right, right. Girl stuff. Anyways, I'm assuming you're gonna head off somewhere else?"

"Yes. I have another hideout somewhere near here." With that Blake heads off.

I can't stand it. I have to let her see me, to know that I need to know that she's safe. I need to know what that note meant.

Without thinking I jump out of bed. "Blake!" I choke on the name. She turns around startled. When she turns around, her eyes are wide, almost like she's seen a ghost.

"Sun." She breathes. She walks to me slowly, before she cups my cheek and whispers, "I'm sorry, but I have to do this on my own." I see a tear slip down before it seems to be replaced by a shadow.

 _Sorry this chapter is kind of bad. This isn't the last chapter even though it ends weirdly. I know what to write next, but I wasn't sure how to end this part. Sorry for the weird ending._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey you guys, sorry this is so late! Had huge writers block during some parts of the story! Ugh made it so frustrating. Thanks for the reviews people have been giving me lately and thanks for waiting._

Instead of letting her slip away again, I let instinct take over and grab her hand as soon as I saw her trigger her semblance. She looks shocked as- before I can realize what I'm doing- I pull her towards me, embracing her in a hug.

"Please, don't go." I whisper.

"Sun, I can't stay with you, I can't put your team in danger."

"Blake, we're not little kids. You know we're also huntsmen, we can take care of ourselves. Just, why not we do this: You stay with us for like four days, if you still want to leave after that four days, you can ok? I just, please stay with us for a bit, stay with me." I beg her.

She looks at me and sighs, "Fine, four days." My eyes light up as I grin at her, glad she decided stay, now, I just had to keep it that way.

"Want to go up on the roof?" She asks me. "I want to show you something."

"Okay."

We go up to the to roof and I wonder what she has to show me.

"It's beautiful up here." Blake tells me, I look at her position, relaxed, her closed eyes, her hair blowing in the soft breeze.

"Blake." I suddenly say.

"Mhm?"

"I miss you." I'm so glad the night can hide my blush right now.

"Sun," She sighs, but has a little grin on her face. "I'm right here."

"Still! Belle I was so worried when you were gone!" I pouted, being half- serious half-playful.

'I know Sun. I'm presuming you found my notebook." She smirks, as my face brightens up instantly.

"Ye- yeah. I uh, saw what you said about me. You missed me too." I try being cocky, sort of like Neptune when he flirts with girls, but I can't, not with Blake, not when she makes me feel, just like a little boy, a child even.

"Yeah, I did miss you, a lot. I'm glad I get to see you again." She smiles at me then looks away, trying to hide her blush. She's so cute when she blushes, I think of a way to make her blush stay longer. I chuckle when I realize there is one way; she's going to hate me for it though.

She turns, confused at why I was chuckling. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing." I say. She nods and turns her head to look back at the moon again. I lean over and kiss her on the cheek.

I swear I can hear the sound effect of her deflating and blushing as bright as a cherry tomato.

"Aww," I coo at her. "You look even cuter that way." I laugh as she finds a small stone to throw at me. I- of course, neatly dodge it.

"I- you- how- why." She stutters. I laugh.

"What's wrong Blakey? Cat got your tongue?" I wink at her as she hisses at me.

"You little piece of monkey shi-"

I shake my head in disapproval. "My dear Belle, you shouldn't be using foul words, there are little children here."

"Oh really? And who are they?" She smirks.

"Well- uh Neptune! Is downstairs. So-" Blake smiles and shakes her head stepping into my personal space and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Looks like the cat has got _your_ tongue Wukong."

"Ugh shut up Belladonna." I say kissing her on the forehead.

"You know I never will," She kisses me on the cheek and it takes all I have no to squeal in delight. "Come on, we should probably get back- oh no." She says stopping her sentence.

"What is it-? Oh, OH. Great." I turn around to see what- well rather, WHO had interrupted our conversation.

"So sorry, did we interrupt anything?" Scarlet smirks.

"Hey Blake, you're back!" Neptune cries out but still none-the-less smirking.

"Sun, you can't just go off wondering off like that." Sage sighs, but he's smirking too. Those damn bastards.

"Yeah! Nep was getting really worried." Scar jokes.

"I thought we weren't going to speak of that Scar!" Neptune cries out.

"When have you and I ever kept a secret Nep?" Scar bats his eyelashes and smiles innocently. Neptune rolls his eyes.

"So, Blake? When did you actually decide to stay for this long and talk to us?" Sage asks.

"Well, Sun and I made a deal-" Blake starts off.

"Does it have to do with making out on the roof?" Scar arches his eyebrow but shrinks as Blake shoots daggers at him with eyes.

"Down kitty." Scar playfully swats. Blake rolls her eyes but smiles anyways.

"So, Sun asked me to stay for four days and if I still want to go I can go." She tells the group.

"Oh, well let's make these four days a good one for you then, my lady." Neptune says, giving a chivalrous bow. I clear my throat. "Right, sorry Sun, not my lady, Sun's lady."

"Sure." Blake says, rolling her eyes, but smiling fondly. She probably missed our stupid brotherly antics.

"Great! But come on, it's late and we need sleep." Sage says to the group.

"Right. Lets go back inside." I say to the group. I place my hand on Blake's waist, guiding her to our sleeping areas.

"Sorry, I don't have any spare beds left. You guys can figure it out. I need to catch some sleep too, see you." Junior waves his hand and goes to his little cabin connected to the bar. We all look at each other, unsure of what to do with ourselves.

"It's fine." Blake quickly says. "I can sleep on the couches. You guys already had your beds before I came here."

"I know! Where were you sleeping before?" Scarlet asks.

"Why, Scar if you're thinking what I think-" I start.

He puts his hand up. "Sun, don't worry, no one's gonna sleep with your girlfriend. Yet. So moving on, which one is it?"

"Um, I think, oh, it was this one." I freeze up instantly.

"Hey, Sun, isn't that the one you're using-" Neptune points.

"Well then it's settled! Sun just share the bed with Blake!" Scarlet cries out cheekily, as the other three boys race to their beds, and pretend to be taking up the whole space.

"Sorry Sun, Scarlet's correct, I just take up to much space." Neptune smirks.

"Me too." Sage adds.

"And of course I move around a lot so you won't be able to sleep properly." Scarlet finishes. "Well night! Have fun kids and don't worry! We'll block the noises out!" He adds before pretending to fall asleep.

Blake and I look at each other before quietly laughing. "Well uh, I don't have to sleep with you, I'll just sleep on the couch. Night Sun." Blake waves he fingers and goes get comfortable on the couch.

"Ok, well if you need me, I'm, yeah, here, night, Blake." I go off to sleep, managing to be able to sleep after a while.

An hour or so later, a thunderstorm must have happened because I could hear the rain and thunder despite it actually being pretty far away. My faunus senses weren't as accurate as Blake, so I was wondering how she was holding up. Someone was shaking my arm and I was trying to get some much-needed rest, so I just groaned and rolled to my other side, facing them.

"What is it? I'm sleeping." I groan, trying to open my eyelids.

"Sun?" A soft voice asks. My eyes fly open.

"Blake?"

 _Welp, wonder what she wants XD ;) don't worry, no fluffy stuff, yet. By the way, do you guys think I should add chapter titles?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi guys! Sorry I haven't posted in more than a week! I feel so bad but I don't really have much internet since I'm on vacation right now, and in Vietnam the internet is sometimes weak. Bu now I managed to get it so I'm quickly posting this chapter. Sorry it took me so long but hope you enjoy :)_

"Hey, sorry, I just can't sleep because of the thunderstorm. Um-" She stops, and starts fidgeting with her hands.

"Want to sleep with me, you know, to help you sleep better." I ask, blushing slightly in the process, I see the hint of red in her cheeks and know I'm not alone in feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Is-Is that ok-" She shrieks as another lightning strike comes followed by thunder.

"Hey, hey shh." I try soothing her as I move aside and make space for her on the bed. Opening my arms out I whisper jokingly, "Come here kitty kitty."

"Say that one more time, I'll ditch you for Sage." She smirks.

"Don't have to be so mean Bella." I pout, and she ends up trying to whack me with the pillow.

"Nice try, now can we sleep?" I murmur. She nods and we both slowly doze off, my arms wrapped around her while her head is buried in my chest.

"Woah, what happened here? When'd you make this new sleeping arrangement?" Scarlet smirks, waking me up. Blake's still deep in slumber.

I try keep myself from stammering, "Last night, she got nervous sleeping by herself in the thunderstorm, so she asked if she could share the bed."

"I knew you two where gonna share a bed!" Neptune cries out cheekily.

"Hey, I called it!" Scarlet cries out. I shake my head, as I try to awake the sleeping Belladonna.

"Blake, Blake wake up." I murmur in her cat ears. She only clings tighter to me and starts groaning in protest, not willing her body to get up. "Hey, Blake, come on kitty!"

"Try scratching her cat ears." Sage advises. I give him a look. "It might work!"

I sigh and scratch her ears slowly but I slowly realize something "Isn't this just making her doze off more?"

Sage chuckles, "No, look."

I realize her eyes are twitching and they slowly open. She yawns as she gets up. "What's going on? Why are we up so early? I want to sleep!" She whines.

I chuckle, "Come on Blakey, time to get up."

"Scarlet. Come here." Sage says.

"Roger, sir! Yes sir." Scarlet salutes as he marches to stand in front of Sage. "What is it you want me to do Sage sir?" He asks.

"Scratch Blake's cat ears then, tickle her, she should wake up." Sage suggests. I shoot daggers at him, but he merely winks, mouthing to _wait for it_.

Scarlet goes over to the bed and asks silent permission: _Are you really letting me do this_? I shrug, untangle myself from Blake and get off the bed. I wait to see what's going to happen.

Scarlet scratches Blake's ears slowly and hesitantly but having the same effect on her, then slowly he touches her stomach to tickle and I hear the hiss. I widen my eyes realizing what's going to happen.

In what seemed to be slow motion, Blake's eyes open up instantly and her eyes seemed to be filled with black fury and she pounces on Scarlet and start hissing and scratching him like crazy. We all burst out laughing at the sight: A helpless Scarlet being tormented by a mad kitty.

I slowly move around to the back of Blake and try pry her off him. "Come on Blake, that's enough." She hisses one more time and lets me drag her off.

In the background I hear Scarlet complaining to Sage about why in the world he would ask him to do that and that he had scratch marks all over his face.

Sage merely said that it was an experiment, which had Neptune bursting into a fit of laughter again.

"So you're ticklish huh?" I smirk. Blake eyes widen. I pounce and start tickling her like crazy; between her laughter she starts trying to tickle me as well, which, worked. I was starting to think she was changing her mind about leaving; maybe she would stay with the team, with me.

Suddenly, I realize what position I'm in, Blake on top of me and holding me down, I couldn't move any part of my body.

"Pinned you." She smirked.

"Guess you did." I breathe. Her hair fell around me head, and I had to use every possible muscle in my body to stop myself looking anywhere below her neck.

"Wow, no snarky comment? You won't say you were going easy on me? Well, that makes my victory easier, I accept your failure Wukong." She winks and gets off me.

The great Blake Belladonna actually winked at me and had a tickle fight with me; I could die a happy man now.

"How come she went easier on him? No scratch marks whatsoever!" Scarlet whines.

"Actually Scar, she got me pretty good." I say as I show him my neck.

"Woah, I could've almost mistaken it for a hick-"

"Don't go there." Sage orders while putting his hand over Scarlet's mouth- nearly smacking it in the process.

"Ow, jeez Sage, your hand is huge and your smacks hurt!" Scarlet whines.

'Don't be a child Scarlet I didn't even touch you."

"Yes you did, now I have a boo boo." He pouts, lightly touching his face. We all roll our eyes.

"Anyone want breakfast?" Sage asks.

"Yes." All of us eagerly reply. Sage was an amazing cook, and always made a delicious breakfast for us.

"Well, what do we do now?" Neptune asks.

"Let's ask our leader." Scarlet smirks turning his head towards me.

"Don't look at me!" I cry out. "I don't know what to do either."

"I do." A soft voice tells us.

"Really? What do you- Woah." My eyes widen as I see Blake. She's wearing a new outfit and looks stunning.

"Nice outfit Blake." Scarlet approves.

She blushes, "Thanks, Scar."

"So? What did you want to do?" I ask her.

"Find the abandoned White Fang members."

"Blake, I thought we were going to be done with the White Fang and all that." Sage says slowly.

"No, the abandoned ones may have some information for us, plus, I want to see if someone is there." She murmurs the last part.

"Who? If it's Adam, there's no way he was abandoned." I say sharply.

"No! Not Adam, another friend, one who was planning on leaving, I haven't heard from him so I want to check." Blake glares at me and continues. "If you don't want to go, I don't care, I'm going." She turns and starts to walk out of the bar.

"Blake." I run up to catch up with her. "Sorry, I shouldn't have been so rude, I'm coming, I'm not leaving you alone again." I turn to the guys. "We're going with her."

"Alright!" Neptune cries out, while Scarlet whoops. Sage merely nods his head in acknowledgement.

I turn back to Blake and become a little bit taken back with the glint in her eyes. "Good, I know you won't leave me." She smiles and runs.

 _Just to make sure none of you are confused, she's not running away. Hope you enjoyed it!_


	8. Chapter 8

She quickly turns and runs. I just stand there shocked.

"Blake! You can't just run off like that." I cry out, while trying to catch up with her.

"Yes I can! I just did, you just can't keep up!" She shouts back.

"Hey wait for us!" Scar cries out, "We're not faunus you know!"

Blake and I just laugh, we jump on the rooftops and I just blindly follow Blake.

"Here we are." She breathes out. I look at the surroundings. It's an old base camp, and seems to have been almost destroyed. I look at Blake for answers.

"It's the last base camp I was in before I left the White Fang. We'll start our search here."

"Well, before we do that." I point out to Scarlet and Neptune huffing and puffing while coming towards us.

"You guys- just can't- do that! Don't just- leave us- hanging!" Scarlet gasps and collapses on the floor, over exaggerating how to tired he was.

Sage looks at the two before looking at us. "They do have a point, we don't know this place as well you do, make sure you're at least in sight. Ok?"

"Sorry Sage." Blake and I both say at the same time, bowing our heads but grinning at each other.

"Alright, so what are we looking for here?" Sage asks.

"Any remains or any ideas on where the White Fang went next." Blake says.

"Ok, come on Nep, Scar you two can come with me, those two can wander off together." Sage smirks.

I roll my eyes. "Haha, We'll meet up here later."

"Soo, you're the expert, where were everyone's posts and such." I ask Blake, putting my hands on behind my head.

"Well, they don't matter as much, I know the White Fang moves around a lot, I just need to go check something." She heads off to a place with lots of worn out tents and what I could only assume were house arrangements.

"Of course his tent would be the only one unscathed." Blake murmurs.

"Who's?" I ask confused. "Oh, oh." It was one of the biggest tents in the camp, it was obviously Adam's.

"Here we go, as I thought there are a ton of documents regarding where and when the White Fang are going to a new hide-" She suddenly stops, her whole body stiffens and her eyes widen in shock. "No way, there's no way he kept it."

Before I can ask her about it she rips the paper in half and walks out of the tent, only holding the documents.

I frown and lean down to pick up the two halves. There in one half was Adam and the other was Blake, joining them together he had his arm wrapped around her and was kissing her on the forehead, and even though her book was covering most of her face, I could tell she was blushing. I clench my teeth and my jaw tightens, that bastard. I crumple up the half that Adam was in and dropped the photo, stalking out of the tent.

A few steps out, I can't help it, I go back in and pick up the two halves, placing them in a pocket. I look out for Blake frowning when I see her hurrying towards this big tent, and this tent was even bigger than Adam's!

"Sun! Come on! We found the main meeting tent thing!" Scarlet shouts out.

"Coming, coming!"

As I enter the tent, Blake was slowly backing away from a big map. She hits my chest as she was about to turn and run, I grab her shoulder and waist to steady her.

"What's wrong?" I ask her worried.

Sage gestures for me to come look "See for yourself." I head over to the map guiding Blake along with me despite her murmured protests. My eyes widen at the sight of marked spots all along the map, finally ending at Beacon.

"What the hell." I murmur. I look at Blake frowning at how strange she was acting, and then it hit me: That was her trail, where she went after she left him on that train. "What the fuck! He was stalking you?" I shout at her. Her eyes widen at my sudden outburst and I immediately regret it.

"Sun! Control yourself, it's a shock to all of us, but," He turn to Blake. "Did you know anything about this?"

She bites her lip and nods. "At times I felt I was being watched, and I knew Adam was going to watch me, possible kill me, but, um that wasn't why I was shocked." She murmurs the last part. I frown and look to where her gaze is. My body stiffens. Blake looks at me, biting her lip. "Sun?" She reaches her hand toward my cheek but I slap it away.

"Sun?" Scarlet asks, now seemingly worried.

"You were in a relationship with him." I seethe. " You said he didn't even bother going after you, but he did. He actually tried looking for you. You lied you said he didn't even both changing, didn't even bother looking for you."

"Sun I-" Blake starts but Scarlet cuts her off.

"Sun, she lied, so what? She probably had a good reason, why are you so worked up?"

"I didn't mention one part of the conversation I had with Blake when I was telling you guys about the whole brother/lover thing."

"What was it?" Neptune frowns as he sees Blake's eyes widen again, she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"She said that maybe, if he tried to look for her, tried to change or get her back then,"

"Sun, please don't say it." Blake cuts me off, starting to tear up.

"She said she might give him another chance, she might go back to him and try to change the White Fang and him for good." I choke out. Blake bursts out crying, and I realize I'd never seen Blake cry before. Sure maybe a tear or two but that was it. Everyone looked as shocked as I was but I was too annoyed to notice or to care, I stormed out of the tent and went to one of the tents near Adam's tent. No way am I going into his tent.

I just sit down and grit my teeth thinking about why I said what I did.

Blake's POV

I just burst out crying hearing those words from Sun. I really didn't mean that, I didn't want Sun to find out and put the pieces together. I can't lose him too.

Hearing Sun storm out of the room and shout at me made me terrified of him, I never thought I could be scared of the boy who made me laugh at the dance, who stayed by my side throughout the whole Torchwick incident, who winked at me after his match with Team NDGO. I just started crying harder. No one will know how hard it is for me. I haven't even thought to tell Sun yet. What's wrong with me? I lose everyone I love, nothing's changed.

"Blake you haven't lost Sun." Neptune says slowly.

I jerk my head up, "You heard me?"

"No, I can tell you're thinking about it." He gives a sad smile. "Sun talks a lot about you to me, I sometimes almost believe I know you like a sister."

"Blake, who was Adam to you?" Sage asks slowly. "Sun gets pretty worked up about him whenever we mention him."

"He was- he was a close friend and I started liking him then-" They seemed to catch on because Neptune started hugging me and trying to calm me down.

Once upon a time I thought Adam was the brother I never had, now I know he's the monster I never wanted. The boys in team SSSN were my family, along with JNPR and, RWBY. Thinking of my own team made me start sobbing again, just after Neptune had started calming me down.

"Blake, we need to go look for Sun, we need to sort this out." Scarlet tells me. I nod straight away and get up.

"Ri- right, I'm not sure he's going to want to talk to me right now, maybe Neptune can talk to him? And uh the three of us can continue gathering stuff?" I stammer.

"Sure." Neptune says, softly smiling, "But I need help finding him first kay?" I nod.

"Sun only knows one tent which is Adam's, but knowing him he probably went to one of the tents near his. Let's start with my tent, it's pretty close."

We head over and sure enough, I see a shadow of Sun and his tail.

"Does he know that's your tent?" Scarlet points out.

I shrug, "I never showed him it."

"That's it, it's fate, it must be!" Scarlet cries out. I roll my eyes and drag Scarlet away, Sage right behind us.

"Don't worry!" Neptune calls out, 'I'll talk to him."

Neptune's POV

I slowly enter the tent and see Sun sitting on Blake's bed reading a book.

"Hey Sun." He looks up and I see tears streaming down his face.

"Sun?"

"He- he abused her." Sun chokes out.

 _I don't know why, but I love the idea of Adam and Blake in a relationship that turned abusive. You'll know more about it next chapter and I can't help feeling like there should be a time where Blake is scared of Sun and not the other way around. Eheheh I have weird thoughts. Hope you liked it._


	9. Chapter 9

_Still Neptune's POV by the way, just in case you get confused._

"What are you talking about?" I ask shocked.

"She was abused by him, by Adam." Sun slowly says to me.

"But I thought she said she loved him before? Why else would she be crying if it's not because she has a hard looking back?"

"Because she doesn't want to look back. She was lying because, she wanted to believe he would change, it says it all here." Sun says pushing the diary into my hands. "Read it. It explains everything."

I open the book and gasp, "Wow, she wrote a lot about her time here."

"Yeah, because she had a lot of moments here." Sun replied grimly.

"Did you actually read through the whole thing?"

"Yeah, of course." He says casually.

"You, Sun Wukong, managed to read a whole thick book, in a few minutes? How in the world is that possible?" I lightly joke.

"It's Blake's story, it's different. I'd read it no matter how many days it's take me." Sun says standing up and bowing.

"So, do you understand now? Do you understand why she said that?" I ask him slowly.

"No. Why would she lie to me? She could've just told me the truth."

"Why do you think she lied?" I yell out.

"Because she didn't want me! She didn't think I'd find out right? She wanted me to believe her because she doesn't want me!" He yells out, and starts sobbing on her pillow.

"Sun, she lied, because she wanted to try believe there was some good in Adam left, she was lying to herself." I tell him. "You idiot. Blake's right to call you a dork."

"Dude! Now is not the time! Look, if you were coming here to tell me what her opinion is, you're not helping at all." He says, starting to get annoyed.

"Look, Sun, she's been through a lot of tough times, you know that better than pretty much everyone, you should know why she said that, and only to you. Think Sun, why would she say it."

Sun's POV

He had a good point. I had to try seeing it from her point of view. But it was so frustrating, why would she, tell me all this stuff.

 _Sun… Don't go looking for me. Please. Stay away from me so you can stay safe. I wish I could tell you my feelings Sun, but I can't, incase he comes back, he's already hurt Yang, I can't let him hurt you, especially not you._

I pull out the notebook again. This must be why, the only reason, but I still have to know her feelings.

"So?" Neptune asks me again, knowing I knew the answer this time.

I sigh. "Because, she didn't want me to stop her from getting involved, and making Adam take an interest in me to harm Blake."

Neptune nods. "Go on."

"And after Yang, she definitely doesn't want anyone else getting hurt. But I still need to know what she thinks of me. What her feelings are for me."

Neptune face palms, hard. "Sun, isn't it obvious enough? Take a guess. She _kissed_ you. Blake doesn't do that to just anyone."

"I want to hear it from her though."

"Oh Sun." Neptune sighs.

"We're back!" Blake tells us in a singsong voice. Her voice immediately falters when she sees me though. "He-hey, Sun."

"Hey Belle. Sorry." I look down at my feet. "Sorry, I doubted you."

"Did you know this was my tent?" She suddenly asks.

"Wha-what? No I didn't. I just went into a random tent to sit down and think."

"How did you find out this was my tent?"

"Well look around. This just screams Blake." I joke. She gives the 'look' of pure annoyance. " I was just looking around and I saw your emblem on the diary. So I opened it and started reading, I didn't realize it was a diary until I saw, you know. 'I wouldn't tell anyone this' part."

"Did you see the bow my mother gave me when I was young?" She asks.

"Huh? The tattered one? Yeah. I thought you didn't cover your ears when you were younger though."

"Yeah, I didn't." She confirms. I peer around her and see Sage and Scarlet looking through the entrance of the tent.

"Could you guys give us some privacy?" I ask them trying to avoid the way they were looking at us.

"Sure." Scarlet says cheekily. "Come on Neptune, I'll show you what we found outside."

"Did you guys really find something interesting out there?" I ask Blake who's rolling her eyes but forming a small smile.

"No. Nothing worth mentioning or that important."

"Yeah, so about that bow?"

"Yeah um, my mother was a cat faunus like me. She also used a bow to hide her ears but when I was younger I didn't know why she wanted to hide it. I thought it was special. She gave me a bow to hide my ears as well. I took it but never used it. She died a few days later."

"I'm so sorry Bella. You didn't have to tell me this if it was going to make you upset this much." I wrap my arms around her and pull her into a hug. I wish I could relate to her, but my parents were alive, and well. All I could do now was just be there for her.

"Is that why you went to Adam? Were you guys friends before, or did you just make friends with him after?" I ask her hesitantly, it was still a delicate subject after all.

"I knew him before. I never knew my father, but he's the one who wanted me to be friends with Adam, Adam was strong, fearless and brave. He was also selfless, towards me at least. My mother didn't approve said to me he was dangerous. I told her to go away and stay out of my relationship with him. It looks like I got my wish in the end."

"How old were you?"

"Really young. I was around 5 or 6." I look at her, I realize how much hurt her eyes hold, how many tears she's probably cried, where it comes to a time where she just doesn't bother to cry anymore because she's so used to it. Why couldn't I be there for her then? Why only now? Why couldn't I be there forever? I suddenly stop myself from thinking any further. What was I thinking? I'm just overthinking this too much.

"Blake," I whisper to her, turning her head towards me. "I'm sorry, I wasn't there for you when you needed me to be there." I lean in a little bit, so close, yet so far, inching my way to do what I craved most. Slowly, inching my way towards her mouth.

"HEY! You guys!" I hear Neptune cry out. In the surprise we both hit our heads against each other and crouch down in pain.

Neptune and Scarlet both come in as we are both rubbing our heads in pain. "What happened here?" Scarlet asks, completely confused.

"If I were to guess-" Sage starts.

"So? What did you guys find?" I ask raising my voice so Sage's voice drowns out.

"Well, with the documents Blake found in Adam's tent. It seems that the place where you went for your little investigation was one of the recent hideouts including the one you found during the missions."

"And Blake, do you ever re call having around three people coming to talk to Adam when you were in the White Fang? Two girls and a guy?"

"Yes. The night before I left." Blake's voice wavers and I put my hand on her shoulder. She smiles gratefully.

"Well, they came back the day after you left. And took control of the whole place."

 _I know everyone knows this part and such, but it needs to be said in the story. Also are there any Akatsuki no Yona lovers out there? Hope you enjoyed. And sorry this chapter took a while. Ehehe writers block is a pain._


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN AGES! I HAD SUCH A HIGE WRITERS BLOCK FOR DIFFERENT PARTS AND WITH SCHOOL STARTING IT WAS HARDER TO WRITE AND ORGANIZE MY SCHOOL TIME AND SUCH! I'M SORRY! YOU GUYS! But hope you enjoy this new chapter. So sorry it took me a long time! By the way! Anyone who is a fan of Akatsuki no Yona/ Yona of the Dawn? Cus I'm planning to do a fanfiction to that as well. Let me know!**_

"So, now, there aren't as many hideouts that the White Fang are informed of until they get there."

Blake's eyes narrow, "If I ever see Torchwick again, I'm going to-"

"He's dead, Blake." I say, cutting her off. She looks up at me in shock. "Don't you know?" She shakes her head. "Well we were on the airship with Ruby, she runs off to the main control ship that Torchwick and Neo were on. Ruby got off but we didn't see Roman get off."

"And with Neo," Neptune continues. "If we're not mistaken, there was a pink blur that flew off near the end of the airship crash. We only assume that's her."

Blake sighed. "That's one less thing I have to worry about then." She murmurs. She backs up to the wall of her tent and rests her head on it, thinking.

Neptune and I look at each other and he jerks her head towards Blake. "Blake?" I ask, slowly moving towards her. "What's our next move?"

"I- I'm not sure." She turns her head, away from us. She's biting her lip and looking down at the ground. I know what this means.

"Blake, tell us the truth. Where were you planning to go if I hadn't chased you?"

"No where." She mumbles.

"Blake." I say sternly.

"Back to the docks, and the place where we ambushed, and, and the school."

"Where are we closest to? This place seems really far from any actual civilization." Sage remarks.

Blake looks up in surprise, "We're actually going to go there? You're going to come?"

I smile softly, "I told you we'd make this a good four days, although I'd rather not do any work, I'm not going to ditch you. Otherwise you'd go away again."

Blake just looks down at the ground. "We're closest to the pier, lets go there."

"Alright you heard the lady, let's go!" Scarlet cries and runs out of the tent. The others following him leaving Blake and me in the tent.

I grin and chivalrously bow down and put out my hand, "My lady."

She blushes but takes my hand anyways. "You're such a dork."

"I know." I say sneakily snaking my tail around her legs and my arm around her waist. She looks up in surprise, her hands on my chest. "But I'm your dork."

She rolls her eyes, recovering from her shock, "You're so cheesy."

"Way to ruin the moment Belle!" I pout.

She just grins and releases my hold on her. After giving me a quick peck on the lips, she just gets out of the tent to follow the others.

"Damn it." I mutter to myself, following her out of the tent.

At little while later, we were at the docks. Memories of first helping Blake and getting to know her better flooded through me.

"Well, what are we looking for?" Scarlet asks Blake who is already searching the area.

"Anything, you guys already know what I want to look for." She smiles.

"We should split up, cover more ground that way after all." Sage starts. "Blake, Neptune and I will go around the place where you guys first fought. Sun and Scarlet go around the docks."

"But- I wanna go with Blake." I start. Sage stares at me dully.

"Sun you and Blake are the only ones who really know what to look for, what not to touch and such, sorry, but you guys will have to split up. And Neptune is terrified of water. You know that."

Neptune huffed. "I am getting better at coping with it, just for your information."

"Hey Nep! Look you're about to step on a puddle!" Scarlet cries out. He shrieks and jumps, landing on Blake. The position landed weirdly.

"Scarlet!" Blake cries out, annoyed but still giggling softly.

"So-sorry Blake." Neptune stammers, blushing as he could probably feel my stare going right through his skull.

"You gonna get up or what?" I ask, snapping a little in the process.

"As I was going to say, I don't trust both of these idiots to be with Blake, so I'll go with her as well."

I sigh, "Fine. We'll meet here in like 20 minutes or something." I help Blake and up, "See you soon." I whisper.

She smiles and gives me a peck on the cheek. "See you soon."

Blake's POV

I wave to Sun as he jumps off and lands at the dock area. I smile, "He's such a dork." I whisper.

"Well he's going to be your dork soon enough so, you better learn to deal with him." Neptune grins.

I roll my eyes at him and start walking around. "Neptune, we're not even together, and I already know how to deal with all you."

"He really likes you, you know."

"I know."

"Neptune, we all like Blake. Even Scarlet. You're like a sister to us. Don't forget that we're here for you as well. Alright?" Sage turns to me.  
I nod, tearing up. "Thanks Sage."

His face cracks into a smile as he pats my head. "What's this?" Neptune asks me, pointing to a White Fang emblem. I frown, something wasn't right.

"That was never there before, it still had the SDC emblem on it-" I stop as Neptune's body stiffens. "Oh, sorry." I grimace thinking how hard Weiss' father must've turned him down that he didn't even want to hear the word SDC.

"Something isn't right here. I was sure none of these had the White Fang emblem on it." I bite my lip thinking. Why would some of the Fang come back here? Was it a refuge?

"Blake!" Neptune cries as a White Fang member comes charging at me. I quickly duck and Sage knocks him out of the way. I glare at it.

"What do you want?" I ask him, unsheathing my sword, I was about to remove my bow then I realized it was already off. He seemed to have just realized as he looked surprised where my fingers were.

"You're a faunus!" He whispers.

"Yes, now what are you doing?"

"Golden eyes… You're her aren't you? That girl that Adam wants." I stiffen.

"What are you talking about? I don't know him."

"Don't lie. Golden eyes like the sun, black hair like a raven's feathers, black cat ears that sometimes seem violet in the moonlight. It is you." His eyes open in shock.

"Who are you? How do you know these things?" I point my blade at him in a deadly angle. Sage was poised behind me, ready for an attack that would come from behind, Neptune was at my side, making sure I was ok, but I could see his eyes darting around.

"I over heard the leader, I'm a refuge. Please help."

"You're lying." I turn to Sage, confused.

"How would you know that?" I ask him. Neptune and Sage swapped positions and Sage comes beside me, crouching down to look the man directly in the eye.

"He was abandoned, but he's still being used. Aren't you? Did they give you another chance or something?" His body stiffens.

"I don't need to tell you anything!"

"So I was right." He turns to me, "We need to go tell the others."

The man finally stands up, smirking. "Too late for that, he's probably already there. He's most likely got them by now." I gasp.

"No!" I knew exactly who he was talking about. I start slowly heading back. "We need to go, now!"

"You bitch!" Neptune glares, knocking the boy to the side. He starts running, Sage right behind him.

"Sun! Scarlet!" I cry out. Looking over the docks.

"There!" Neptune cries, pointing to a place a little further from here.

I see a flash of red and black. Not Ruby's red, nor Scarlet's. Adam's red. He was here. That fucking asshole, how did he find us? I stand frozen at the top of the docks.

"Blake come on! Snap out of it!" Neptune cries before joining Sage who was already helping out.

I change my weapon into a gun and shoot at him. He would recognize my bullets, my shots, my movements. I flip right behind them, him.

His gaze darts around, surveying where it came from his gaze lands on me. His thin lips curl into a sinister smile. "My love," He crooned. "How nice of you to drop by, I was just about to finish your _friend_ , over there, but I suppose the party has been stopped short. I'll see you soon, my darling." He rushes past me, leaving a kiss on my cheek. I swipe at him and he dodges, laughing. I glare at him, absolutely disgusted.

"My love, your timing needs work. Till next time." He says before disappearing. I knew Adam was fast. I forgot how fast.

"Sun!" I gasp as I run over to him. He was on the floor, a huge gash on his side.

"We saw the rose, we didn't know what it meant, until it was too late." Scarlet explained as Sun grabbed onto me, checking to make sure if I was ok. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?" I whisper to him, cradling his head and placing his hand on my cheek.

He smiles, "No, never, Belle."

I smile sadly, " He knew I'd come back, didn't he?"

 **Woo, well hello Adam, not nice to see you again. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll try post more quickly this time! Sorry!**


	11. Update chapter (Not the end, don't worry

Hi you guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been posting lately! I've been super busy and my assessment week is coming up! I promise I won't stop continuing to update but it might be taking me a while to catch up because I've been bombarded with tests and assessments coming up. I really hope I don't upset some of you guys but I promise I will continue posting when I have time.


	12. Chapter 11

_Hi guys! Long time no see! I'm really sorry I haven't posted since.. literally last year. Between school work and writers block I haven't had much time and I feel so bad! This is a pretty long chapter so hope you enjoy! I'll try posting more often and there's this one story that doesn't have a specific ship but I want to post it and see if you guys like it. Can you guys give me any shipping ideas that involve the male regretting his desicion of leaving a female (and maybe someone dies ehehe)_

"Yeah, probably."

"Sun, we need to get you somewhere safe where I can treat you." Sage interrupts.

"How can you heal him? He needs to go to a hospital!" I start panicking, I can't lose Sun, not this way, not ever, please let it be never.

"Blake, you forget, Sage is basically a herbalist, he can treat Sun, trust me, this isn't the worst he's dealt with." Scarlet pats my head and helps me up while Neptune and Sage carry Sun.

"Where to?" Sage turns to me.

"I know a place where we won't be hunted for a while, it's a bookstore,"

"Why am I not surprised?" Scarlet mutters. I swat at his hair before continuing.

"There was one member of the White Fang who owned it though, I'm not sure if he remembers me as a friend, but if he doesn't then he still does owe me a favor, so I'll use that against him." I smile, remembering when I was still in the White Fang, and had him as a substitute to Adam whenever Adam was off on a mission without me.

"Blake, we'll go there then. If we need to fight, we'll drop Sun, then Sage can tend to his wounds again. Problem solved." Neptune chuckles.

I smile, "Let's hurry."

We have no problems going to the shop and when we arrive I smile,

Tukson's Book Trade.

"We're here."

"We can tell," Scarlet says, peering through the window. "It's a bookstore alright."

"What's the owners' name though? We can't just rudely barge in." Sage asks me, grunting a little, as he has to still support Suns' weight.

"Always the gent Sage." Neptune mutters, rolling his eyes.

"Look up Sage, his name is right there, in the title of the bookstore. Tukson. " Scarlet points up to the half broken sign.

"You don't have to carry a unconscious person on your back, do you Scarlet? It's a little harder with that extra weight on!" Sage's calm, but agitated voice makes us all stay silent if anyone else had something to say.

"Here we go- what happened here?" I exclaim.

Scarlet and Sage merely raise their eyebrows in surprise and Neptune starts looking astonished at all the books lying recklessly on the floor. I was surprised too; Tukson never let a book go untreated.

"I'll- I'll go find the bandages." I stutter before heading off.

"We'll look around!" Neptune called out. I look around for the first aid kit it in the storage room, feeling queasy throughout the whole process. It's not like I couldn't stand blood, I've had to deal with grimm after all. So what was it? I, can't be feeling a sense of death, not Sun's, I highly doubted it, he was definitely going to survive, so what was it? Why did I feel this sense of death, or something close to that? And where was Tukson?

Neptune's POV

I start looking around, looking for anything that might help us find Tukson or something that would give us a clue to anything here. Unfortunately, me being the intellectual person I am, I got engrossed in the books: The Thief and the Butcher, Violet's Garden and the comics.

Suddenly we all hear a scream coming from the direction Blake went in. I look up startled then turn to Sun who was immediately trying to get up, Sage held him down and Scarlet and I ran to find her.

"Blake! What's wrong?" We ask bursting in the room with our weapons incase some White Fang members or other enemies were there. But no, there weren't any enemies. Just Blake. Sobbing next to a dead body.

"Is that, Tukson?" Scarlet asks her hesitantly, she just nods and we immediately go over and comfort her. "Blake, we should probably go back, Sun was trying to search for you while lying down on the ground."

"Right." She nods her head and reached for the first aid kit.

"Oh, not the best way to find him." I notice, she just nods grimly and we go back to main room.

"Blake! Are you ok what happened?" Sun asks as we enter the room looking at Blake, searching for any marks of a fight on her. He sighed in relief as he didn't find any, but the look on her face probably made him anxious. Blake shook her head and went over to Sun to sit next to him, giving Sage the first aid kit. "Blake?" Sun asks again taking her hand.

"He's dead Sun, Tukson's dead." She squeezes his hand, sobbing silently while Sun rubbed circles on her hand, trying his best to comfort her.

"Will you be ok?" She nods, a small smiling appearing on her face.

"We drifted apart because of him staying in the White Fang. I was ceasing all connection with them, so I had to leave him behind as well. It was a necessity I left any trace of my old life as far behind as possible. But, he was a good person despite that, I guess I just need some time to process it though, I wonder who killed him."

"Who knows? I wonder how long he's even been dead for. He was probably killed intentionally right?" Scarlet calls out. I grimace and Sun starts chastising him.

Blake's POV

"Sorry about Scarlet, he's well, Scarlet." Sun mutters and I chuckle in response; he was practically glowing after he saw me smile.

"Alright Sun. You're ok for now, we just need to find the proper herbs for me to fully treat your wound."

"So he's ok?" I ask hopefully.

Sage nods, "For now, yes, but, he will need to take it easy which is something Sun can't particularly do."

"I could stay with him. You and Scarlet can go out and Neptune and I could stay and make sure Sun doesn't go anywhere."

"I don't want to third-wheel though." Neptune mutters.

Scarlet smirks looking back and forth at Sun and me.

"Actually Neptune, you could go with Scarlet to find some food, we have some leftover but it probably won't be enough."

"But what if something happens to them?" Neptune asks.

"We'll be fine Neptune, go, food will be more important later." I say, it wasn't a complete lie, but I did want to also talk to Sun alone.

"Alright, stay safe, ok?"

I nod, "Not like we'll be going anywhere."  
This managed to get a small smile out of Neptune. "Keep each other safe."

"Come on, let's go." Scarlet waves off Neptune who is still hesitant to leave.

"Blake, we might come back after dark so if we don't get back when night falls, don't worry." Sage confirms before walking over to the other two to tell them as well.

I sigh after they're all gone.

"Blake."

"Mhm? Do you need anything Sun? Some water? Snacks?"

"Blake. What did you want to tell me?" I look up in surprise.

"What do you mean Sun?"

"You usually don't ask for every single person to leave unless you want to talk to one private individual by themselves."

I look away. "This is exactly why I didn't want anyone to get involved. Adam has found you now. He knows how much you mean to me. Now he's not going to stop till he has permanently injured you. He almost killed Yang, injured a part of her that she needed in life. What about you? He might, he could kill you." I continue ranting, only stopping when I realized Sun had now sat up and slapped me in the face. I look up at him in surprise. I had never seen him this, frustrated.

"Blake what the hell! You didn't want us to get involved, we know. We know this Adam guy is bad but that doesn't stop us from fighting for the people we care about. Yang would say the same. We throw ourselves in danger every day! It's part of being a huntsman/huntress. You pushing us away hurts more than anything. And it's not even just one person, it's all of us. You're almost always alone."

"You actually think I like it? You think I like being alone? Being by myself pains me. But it's to keep you, Yang, Ruby, Weiss and everyone else safe! You saw what happened to her! I don't even know if she can fight anymore. I honestly don't mind if they end up hating me. Makes it harder for Adam to find out who I care about."

"Listen to yourself! You can't decide what we want to fight for. If Adam came up against us and I had to protect you, I would do it a thousand times over, even if it did mean getting hurt. I'm sure Yang would say the same. Along with any of the guys here."

"But what if,"

"Just don't think about the what ifs, for once just trust me on this." Sun cuts off.

I nod, not sure what else to say.

"Good now let me sleep, you need sleep too."

"Right, I'll go find some blankets or pillows, I think Tukson had some." I still choke on the name.

"Night, Blake." Sun drawls out.

"Night Sun." I whisper back. Not long after he's asleep and carefully moving as to not wake him up, I curl closer to him, fearing for his life, my life, and the rest of team SSSN's.

I just hope they'll all be alright.

 _Sorry this chapter kind of drags on! I'm not really good at writing sentimental things.. I'll try post more often guys! Sorry to keep you waiting!_


End file.
